




by dumdumodo



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: Drama, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-08-25
Updated: 2002-08-27
Packaged: 2013-05-14 18:06:39
Rating: K
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,068
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/932185/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/257896/dumdumodo
Summary: .





	1. Scarlet's Bio

Unknown Guardian  
  
Chapter one:Scarlets Bio  
  
  
  
I don't own CCS so don't bug me about it; I'll give her characters back promise!  
  
Scarlet Lecass' .....seems to always be in her human form, Unless she transforms in a emergence or for fun, Being fourteen years old,5'5,long and thin brown hair,blue eyes,and a perfect body,making even a gay guy fall in Love.she's pretty normal except she's family to Clow Reed himself..  
  
Like a Card Captor, Scarlet owns 3 powerful cards, very different to the regular Clow Cards.These Cards are named Twin Cards, therefore containing different roses and flowers on each corner and a two card cross as the two card its mixed with becomes it's true self. On the back,a baby blue background with and sun,moon,3 stars,and a heart. On the front,is the picture of the magical guardians of the Twin Clow.. Scarlet holds 3:Rinki(Thunder and Ice),Kasmo(Fire and water) and Dasi(Time and Power) Scarlet,wears her everyday jewelry of a necklace,givein to her when she was a baby, Resembling a tiny,pink clow key, which later on she used to release her cards. Scarlet and Sakura were friends along time ago, one day they were separated, and Sakura forgot all about Scarlet, but still both of them attended the same school.  
  
Her true form, is very angelic. Having wings and a change of eye color ( purple) And her suit being silk, almost see though dark blue pants and a matching, short sleeved top. Therefore Always wearing her necklace that resembles a Clow key.  
  
Scarlet, being the fifth guardian,4th being dead, Scarlet is unknown by all the Card Captors and even the guardians them self's..but one day at school scarlet over hears something she though know one else knew...  
  
  
  
  
  
.::TO BE COTINUED:::. 


	2. School Suprises

Unknown guardian  
  
Chapter two: School surprises  
  
(Read chapter 1 4 the disclaimer)  
  
Scarlet, not wanting too get up, wakes up in her bed room Hopeing it was Saturday, "*sigh* I guess dreams don't always come true.. As she got ready for school.dressing in plaid jeans and and red tank top She put on her necklace,put her cards in her pocket(just in case) and went Outside to get her bike to go too school.  
  
When she got there she met up with Madison,her new friend.while madison Went back to Sakura and the gang Scarlet heard something she though know one else knew about.  
  
It was Li talking to Sakura,she heard something about the clow.....Thought something was going wrong and listened closer, she began to become suspicious and over heard that Someone was senceing starnge things,like she was,she was also beginning to think that Someone in the school knows a or is a card captor.  
  
Scarlet walks casually pass them as li stops her. I suppose you over heard what we said right?said a depressed Li well,make sure...,*looks around* you don't tell ANYBODY else,got it? And let her go as she went off to walk back home when....  
  
  
  
  
  
.::TO BE COTINUED:::. 


	3. Hidden Unsecret

Unknown Guardian  
  
Chapter 3:Hidden Unsecret  
  
.......Scarlet decides to talk Li.As she walks up to him,she gets pushed away, walking back to her house,leaves a note in hismail box reading  
  
Dear Li,  
  
meet me at penugin park at 8:30 pm SHARP , i have some thing to say.  
  
Scarlet  
  
and goes down the street,to her house,sits her ber with her legs crossed, looking at her cards,Dasi,the youngest of her cards,loved to roam around her garden Scarlet made for her,Scarlet said she could keep it if she watered it,in the night ofcourse.  
  
all of a sudden,Dasi's card glowed a sliverish pink a she got out,Dasi! what are you doing out?Scarlet said,not really caring.just came out to see you Scarlet! Dasi said in her always perky voice,and too water my garden! ok little one,Scarlet said,little one being Dasi's nickname.  
  
Might as well let everyone else out,Scarlet said,sounding bored out of her mind,as she did what she said,and everyone was let out, Rinki and kasmo,Rinki,the more mature,powerful and tall one,and Kasmo, the more understanding one,powerful,and fast one.All having 6 things in commen. 1.there all powerful 2.there all twin cards 3. there all beautilful 4.there all fast and though 5.there all funny 6.they all belong to scarlet,everything else is diffrent.  
  
Do you need use Mistress Scarlet? Rinki and Kasmo say at the same time Uhhhhhhhhhh,yes,it's not Mistress Scarlet,it's just Scarlet,and help Dasi water her garden,she needs help,it's big you know,and stay away from people you don't know,got it?scarlet says,hopeing they understand. got it! as Rinki and Kasmo run down the stairs to see who gets there first.  
  
Scarlet,by the look on her face,bored compleately out of her mind,lays on her bed when..........she falls off,finding something she never though she had, she found........... 


	4. Willing Wind

Unknown Guardian  
  
chapter 4:Willing Wind  
  
  
  
.............a twin card! she looks at it closely,it's powers are earth and agility,and it's name........is Thrist.(femaile)(pronounced rist with a t)Scarlet was very surprised as she opened it and looked at her,she,like Rinki,looked like the fight card but Thirst didn't look so tough,and she was pink,also,Scarlets height.  
  
i though you'd find me soon!!Thrist says with exitement uhhhh,ummmm,are you.............mine?Scarlet asks with fear Ofcourse missteriss Scarlet,all the twin cards are yours.Thrist says calmly ok,i'll keep you safe.Scarlet says,sealing her Card.  
  
As soon as she does,she goes out side,knowing Li wil come to peingwin park, deciding not to come after all,leaving a note on the staue saying: Does twin cards mean anything to you?  
  
Scarlet  
  
and goes behind the satue to listen to what Li has to say. apparently,Li came with Sakura,Eli,and Maddison.Li read the note,hmm...........twin clow..........what clould that be.... Eli: i know *Sakura,Li,and Maddison all turn and look at him* 


End file.
